Muspelhiem (M616)
Muspelheim is the lands of fire, considered a world of intense heat, featuring volcanoes and lava flows and such. Muspelheim is the home of the Eldjotnar or fire giants and the infamous fire giant; Surtur, who is destined to be the bane of Asgard. Muspelheim's surface is made up mostly by Lava and Jagged flaming volcanic Rock. Type of Government: Anarchy History Origins Shortly after Ygdrsil formed in the wake of the great sundering the Joten fought a great war with the Asir, and lost. When the Giants were expelled from Asgard, Surtr was thrown from the top of the world-tree; his body streaked down towards a barren ball of black glass. When he impacted the entire planet erupted into flame. His blood spilled over the world; from that blood sprung the Eldjotnar. Thus the flaming rock became Muspelhiem, the realm of Fire and Giants. Muspelheim was once visited by Odin and his brothers, who were out on an adventure together. While they visit, they encounter Surtur, who reveals his destiny to destroy Asgard through the combination of his mighty Sword of Twilight Doom and the Eternal Flame. The three brothers assault Surtur in order to prevent this, succeeding to break his sword at the cost of Odin's brothers lives, creating the phenomenon called the Odin Force. Mercenaries of the Omniverse The Eldjotnar are not inclined to professions of Craft nor skill. The Fire Giants consider smithing, carpentry, building, and trade efemite. Even then when the females take on these roles it is considered a failure on the part of the male to provide plunder. The cultural inclinations of the Eldjotnar have been a great hindrance to the development of Muspelheim. The Fire giants have traditionally lived off of plunder they acquired in military exploits; in lieu of constant war the clans of Muspelheim have taken to selling their services as mercenaries to whoever could pay, in coin, service, or trade. In this manner the clans acquired their weapons and had their hamlets built. The Rise of Surtr's Spire As the Eldjotnar clans grew in notoriety Surtr demanded his tribute. He would gather the mot adept crafts women and loveliest maidens on muspelhiem to establish his throne seat. The Obsidian singers were able to draw out a masive black glass mountain castle and the Fire kings own forge to arm his children for Ragnorak complete with hangars and shipyard. The Founding of Njarlok Without industry Muspelheim's resources went largely untapped. Until enterprising Flame Gnomes and Fire Gensai Obsidian Singers, and craftsmen gathered over a vein of Muspel Tears, a type of volcanic aquamarine highly prized across the Omniverse; to set up a mercenary hub as a focus of trade and industry on Muspelheim. Organizations TBD Personalities Surtr God of Fire Giants- He is the Norse avatar of destruction in Surtr's eyes rubble is a thing of beauty and smoke is a sweet perfume; The Din of destruction is a sweet song. Surtr only tolerates the Eldjotnar settlements because their advancements only make them better extensions of his destructiveness. Svaling Ofen Guild Master of Njarlok Races Eldjotnar The Fire Giants Locales Forge of Surtr Industrial Complex Adjacent to Surtr's Spire that arms Surtr's Forces Golden Mist Muspelheim's bread basket the only promenent agricultural region on the world. Lake of Lead Molten pool near Surtr's spine used to execute Giantish Criminals. Njarlok The Fire Giant Mercenary Hub, largest city on muspelheim complete with Arena, Slave pit and Merchant's Quarter Serpent's Spine Clan infested Mountain range is the crucible of Fire Giants Surtr's Spire Towering obsidian needle is Surtr's seat in Muspelheim Features Bifrost There is one two way passage to the bifrost in Muspelhiem. Volcanic Passages Travelers pass to and from Muspelheim through elemental portals in volacanos The Eight Flames of Muspelheim There is more than one type of fire in muspelheim they are defined by their color their varity is Black, red, orange, yellow, blue, violet, green and white. Red, orange and yellow flames behave like conventional fire. Large fires, post three main dangers: heat, catching on fire, and smoke. HEAT DAMAGE Characters caught in a large fire are exposed to extreme heat. Those wearing heavy clothing or armor take a –4 penalty on their saving throws. Characters with Immunity (heat) are unaffected. CATCHING ON FIRE Characters engulfed in an inferno are at risk of catching on fire when the leading edge of the blaze overtakes them, and at further risk once per minute thereafter. Characters at risk of catching fire are allowed a DC 15 Reflex save to avoid it. A failed save results in +1 fire damage immediately, blue and green flame results in +2 immediate Fire damage White flame deals +3 immediate damage. In each subsequent round, the burning character must make another Reflex saving throw. Black flame only requires a save every other round Failure means he takes another +1 fire damage violet and green flame result in +2 compounded damage white flame does +3 Compounded damage. Success means that the fire has gone out. (In other words, once he succeeds on his saving throw, he’s no longer on fire.) A character on fire may automatically extinguish the flames by jumping into enough water to douse them. If no body of water is at hand, rolling on the ground or smothering the fire with blankets or the like grants the character another save with a +4 bonus. SMOKE INHALATION fires naturally produce a great deal of smoke. A character breathing heavy smoke must make a Fortitude save each round (DC 15, +1 per previous check) or spend that round choking and coughing. A character who chokes for 2 consecutive rounds makes a Fortitude save against +1 damage. Also, smoke obscures vision, providing concealment to characters within it. LAVA Lava or magma deals +2 lethal points of damage per round of exposure, except in the case of total immersion (such as when a character falls into the crater of an active volcano), which deals +20 lethal damage per round. Immunity (fire damage) also serves as immunity to damage from lava or magma. However, a creature immune to fire damage might still suffocate if completely immersed in lava. References Planescape-Planes of Chaos-Book of Chaos:TSR; Lester Smith and Wolfgang Baur; 1994 Pg 123-125 Mythology Wiki Muspelheim Article- http://mythology.wikia.com/wiki/Muspelheim Comics Vine Muspelhiem Article-http://www.comicvine.com/muspelheim/4020-57688/ Marvel Database Muspelhiem Article- http://marvel.wikia.com/Muspelheim Category:Muspelhiem Category:M616 Category:Fire Dominant Category:Fire Hazard Category:Lava Hazard Category:Planet